


I'm fine...

by your_new_boyfriend



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Abuse, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Listen I'm gay and sad, Logic | Logan Sanders Has Panic Attacks, Logic | Logan Sanders Has Terrible Parents, M/M, Physical Abuse, listen Logan I hurt you cus I love you
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:53:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21994783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/your_new_boyfriend/pseuds/your_new_boyfriend
Summary: Logan Sanders doesn't exactly have the best parents, and his self esteem is in the negatives. And then he met Virgil Knight, whose smile made Logan melt and his laugh made Logan see stars, but how long can he keep up the facade of being okay? Of having normal parents?
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Future Analogical - Relationship, Logic | Logan Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 19
Kudos: 87





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Big tw for abuse and negative thinking in the chapter (some swearing as well)!  
> Stay safe dudes!

Logans heart sunk. Two B’s on his report card . He sighed and pulled out his phone, may as well inform Patton he wouldn’t be able to talk. 

3:34 pm  
Logan: Hello Patton. Unfortunately I will most likely be unable to interact with you for the first portion of summer break. I will talk to you when I can. 

3:36  
Patton: Oh nuuuuuuuuu! Alright well I hope to talk to ya soon! xxx!

3:37  
Logan: Talk to you later, Patton. 

Logan walked away from his mailbox and up to his front door, his dread growing with each step. He wished he could hide his report card, but alas he would have to deal with the consequences of his failures. He slid his key into the lock and opened the door. 

“Logan? Is that you?” His father called from his office.

“Yes it is,” he hung his bag on a hook and walked to his father’s office, still clutching his report card like his life depended on it (well, it sorta did). 

He swallowed his fear and walked into the office. “My report card came in the mail.”  
“Well? Let me see it.” His father said. 

Logan handed it to his father, his heart pounding in his chest. 

His father frowned. “You know this just won’t do, don’t you? The last report card of the year and you come home with this? What are you trying to do Logan? Embarrass me?” 

As he spoke he reached into Logan’s back pocket and slid out his phone, throwing it onto the desk. 

Logan’s throat constricted as he shook his head. 

“Ah so I raised a liar as well as a failure,” he growled as he shoved Logan to the ground, proceeding to grab one of his feet and pull him up the stairs and to Logan’s bedroom before throwing Logan to the floor and slamming the door.

Logan ached, his ribs and head throbbed. A sigh escaped his lips, as he realized that there would be enough bruises on his face that he would have to put on foundation the next morning. 

He walked to the library the next morning, messenger bag slung over one shoulder and foundation on his face to hide the bruises. He had expected much worse for practically failing his report card, but if his father was going to be generous then he wasn’t going to complain. 

After waving to the librarian at the front desk he wormed his way through shelves and to his typical spot. There was another boy there (no older than Logan, so around fifteen) Logan shrugged it off for it wasn’t a small table and he figured him and the boy could easily share the space. Upon sitting down he studied the boy more closely. He had dark purple hair falling over his eyes, a patchwork jacket that looked like it had been sewn by hand, and he was reading- 

“Ender's game?” 

The words fell from Logan's lips before he could stop himself. What would the boy do? Yell at him? Scoff and go back to reading? Call Logan a freak for just walking up and making a statement like that?

However, contrary to Logan’s assumptions the boy smiled. “Yeah it is, funny very little people have actually read this book and I assumed this shit hole of a town held none of them.” 

Logan wasn't sure how to respond that wouldn’t make the situation more awkward but once again the boy saved it from embarrassment. 

“I’m Virgil Knight.” He said doing a little waving motion with his hand. 

Logan fiddled with the strap of his bag. “Uh Logan, Sanders.” 

“You can sit if you want, I don’t bite I promise.” Virgil smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hnnnggggggg this chapter is awful but I don't have enough spoons to rewrite it. 
> 
> take this steaming pile of trash and criticize me for it

After his encounter with Virgil, while he was walking back home he realized how utterly stupid it was of him to belive that he could actaully keep a friendship with someone. Sure he had Patton but Patton had no idea what his home life was like, and Logan was sure if he found out he would be just as disgusted with Logan as Logan was with himself. 

Before he knew it he was face to face with his front door, he keyed open the door and walked inside, not making it halfway up the stairs before his mother called for him from the kitchen. 

“Logan, where have you been all day?” 

Logan shrugged as she walked into view. “Just, ah at the library.” 

“Studying I sure hope,” she continued once Logan nodded again. “You’ll never amount to anything unless you start devoting all your time to learning. Now go up to your room until dinner.” 

Logan rushed to his room and fell onto the bed. He opened his bag and took out the sketchbook and pencils replacing them with books from his desk before stashing the art supplies under his bed. 

Before long he could hear his father walking up the stairs and Logan quickly raced to his desk and opened a book to a random page to give the impression he had been studying. His father opened the door and Logan instinctively flinched. 

“Dinner’s ready.” He said and walked out of the room. 

Logan set down the book and walked out of his room and down the stairs. He found his mother and father already sitting at the dinner table, eating and talking about whatever must interest them currently. 

“He just failed his report card! Two B’s! Two fucking B’s!” His father exclaimed. 

Logan’s heart sank as his mother scowled and said something (probably a critical remark to Logan but he wasn't listening). He sat down at the table and stirred the food around his plate. 

“Ya hear that Logan? We’re going to out you in that summer programming they have at the libary to make sure you don’t become stupid over the summer.” His mother’s voice finally breached his thoughts. 

Logan nodded. “Seems only fair, mother.”

His mother continued talking with his father about god knows what and Logan mustered a few bites before excusing himself. 

He put his plate in the sink before walking to his room. 

The next morning he slipped his sketchbook into the bottom of his bag and layered school books on top of them. He walked down stairs and came face to face with his mother in the kitchen. 

“Are you going to the library early to start studying?” 

Now Logan had two choices: he could tell his mother that he actually didn’t know when the class starts and he wanted to practice his art more before they started, or he could tell her what she wanted to hear. 

“Of course mother, I would never miss an opportunity to study.” 

His mom nodded and walked back into the kitchen while Logan slipped out the front door. He pulled his bike out of the garage and started pedaling, only slowing to cross the street and made it to the library sooner than he usually did. He made his way to the table in the back, and there he was again. Virgil Knight. 

Logan could feel the butterflies in his stomach, but he swallowed them and sat down. 

Virgil looked up from his book and grinned. “Hey Lo.” 

Logan waved and pulled out his sketchbook and pencils. He pulled up the reference photo he had been working on (a purple and blue galaxy) and got to work. 

Not too long after he started working Virgil said he had an activity to get to and left, after which Logan checked the time and realized he was going to be late for class. 

He rushed to the Delorean room where the classes were being held, opened the door and walked inside. He was surprised to see Virgil be one of the five or so students in the room. Both boys blushed out of embarrassment and looked down, Logan finding his way to a seat and pulling out a notebook to take notes with. 

The class lasted two hours, mosly going over the stuff Logan already knew. The teacher turned out to be Logan’s Science teacher who pulled him aside at the end of class. 

“Mr. Sanders, if I may ask, why the hell are you in my class?” The teacher asked. 

“Uh,” Logan faltered. He wasn’t sure what to say.   
“You passed all of my classes with flying colors, and I expect all of your others too, so why are you here?” 

“I uh, I got a B in English so my parents told me I had to take this class,” Logan muttered. 

“But that’s a passing grade?” 

“Not to my parents it’s not.” 

The teacher frowned. “Alright then mister Sanders, I’ll see you the day after tomorrow then.” 

Logan nodded and walked out of the classroom, a sinking feeling on his gut. He found Virgil waiting for him just outside of the room a grimace on his face. 

“So that was awkward,” Virgil grimaced. 

Logan nodded, lips pursed. 

“Well I’ll see you tomorrow Lo?” Virgil asked patting Logan on the shoulder. 

“See you tomorrow, Virgil.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for not updating in so long. my spoon levels, like i said, have been at zero. 
> 
> Anyway thanks for reading and have a good day.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally! A third chapter! I am so sorry for making you guys wait so long! They should be out for regularly now and feel free to scream at me if they’re not!

Virgil was worried, which was stupid, he barely knows Logan, his personal life was none of his business. 

But he couldn’t help that he noticed that most days he would show up to the library, he was limping, or he cradled his arm, or if he rubbed his face the slightest amount of foundation would rub off, revealing part of a nasty bruise. 

Virgil really liked Logan, he was funny and unbelievably smart, but there was something going on at home which tore Virgil up. 

He couldn’t help Logan, and talking to him would probably make Logan want to stop talking to virgil. 

But he couldn’t just stand there and watch the aftermath of what Logan must have gone through every day. 

xxxxx 

The next day at the library Logan showed up with his phone, and asked for Virgil’s phone number. 

Virgil damn near scrambled to give it to him, happy that he would at least have a way to contact him outside of meeting up with him. 

They sat in silence for a few minutes before Virgil spoke up. 

“So uh, if you wanna stay the night at my house sometime this week I’m pretty sure my parents would be okay with that.” He winced as soon as he said it. 

He’d known this boy less than a week and he was already telling him he could stay the night? What was wrong with him?

“I would love too…” Logan trailed off. “But my parents won’t let me do anything but study right now.” 

Virgil’s mind raced. “Uh, you could tell them that it’s an all night study thing? Because I almost failed my report card too, and my parents want my grades up.” 

Logan seemed taken aback. He nodded and fidgeted with his glasses. “I’ll have to talk with them, I’ll tell you what they say.” 

After that Logan got up and picked up his things before leaving. 

Virgil allowed himself a smile. 

xxxx

Logan approached the topic at dinner, because his mom seemed to be in a good mood and his father wasn’t in a bad mood. 

“You want to stay the night at someone’s house?” His mother asked, frowning. 

“Yes, it’s like an all night study thing, we stay up all night and study and then he would drive me to class the next morning.” 

“You can go, as long as you’ll be studying.” His father said. 

Logan held back a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments give me life.


End file.
